Chen
was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and a legendary taijutsu master. Background Chen was known as a hero in Konoha. He once had a student much like Rock Lee who was unable to perform ninjutsu or genjutsu and dedicated himself to become a taijutsu master. Both Chen and his student participated in the Third Shinobi World War, with the latter killed in the war due to his inability to learn ninjutsu. The death of his student greatly affected Chen and the shinobi faked his death and gave up being a shinobi. Years passed, his granddaughter Azami would occasionally leave rice balls for her grandfather, the only person to be aware that he was still alive. One day when his granddaughter was bringing his gravestone rice balls, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten came to pay their respects to the "late" hero. When Azami told them that Chen was still alive and to wait for him, they decided to do so. Later, Chen did appear. When the genin believed him to be an impostor, they attacked him, resulting in him dropping his last rice ball. Greatly angered by that, he unleashed his secret technique on them. Realising that he was the true hero and amazed at his technique, Lee begged Chen to teach it to him so he could further his dream as a great taijutsu-specialising ninja. Shocked at how much alike Lee was to his late student, he furiously attacked Lee. Afterwards, he insisted that Lee give up on his dream and left. Lee however stayed at the gravestone, waiting each day for Chen to acknowledge him. Finally, Lee told Chen that he doesn't care if Chen refuses to teach him his technique, but insists to make the old master acknowledge him as a ninja. Begging Chen to use his technique on him, Chen agreed. Despite Lee being completely overwhelmed by it, Chen was amazed that Lee could see the true nature behind it. However, Chen still insisted that Lee give up on his dream and left. Some time afterwards, Chen died. Later, Kabuto Yakushi acquired a DNA sample from Chen for later use. Personality Chen was a laid-back and cocky man, seemingly delighting in his legendary status. On the inside however, he was riddled with great sorrow and regret from his inability to save his last student. Feeling it was his fault for the student's death, Chen ultimately decided that one who cannot use ninjutsu cannot truly be a shinobi and not even attempt such a lifestyle. His favourite food was rice balls, calling them his "only joy in life". Appearance Chen was a short man who wore a yellow jump-suit with brown stripes and open-toed sandals. He had brown dread-locks held up with a green sweatband, and brown square-framed sunglasses. He was missing an upper right tooth and sported a manchu moustache and trimmed chin-beard. In his youth, he had brown hair that was tied up in a high-ponytail. Abilities In his life, Chen was renowned shinobi and revered as hero of Konoha. His abilities were so great even in old age that Kabuto Yakushi reincarnate him to battle in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Taijutsu Chen was most famous for his immense taijutsu prowess. He was shown to be deceptively fast and nimble, able to strike down several shinobi in the matter of moments and even fight on equal grounds with Might Guy, gradually pushing him back, after a prolonged period of retirement. While an active shinobi, he was known for creating a unique taijutsu move called Leaf Dragon God, a move which was initiated with a spinning kick, and then turning the wind that the kick caused into a whirling dragon, striking the opponent repeatedly and being capable of slicing flesh. He was also presumably a skilled teacher, having trained his last student well-enough to become a full-fledged shinobi solely with taijutsu. Part II Shinobi World War Arc During the second day of the war, he was sent to attack the Allied Shinobi Forces. After swiftly taking down several ninja, he faced off against Might Guy. Exciting at the idea of facing the legendary hero, Guy formally challenged the reincarnated shinobi to battle. The two taijutsu masters initially fought evenly, but Chen's tireless reincarnated body soon overwhelmed Guy. When Rock Lee arrived to aid Guy, both were surprised to see each other. After hearing the story of how Chen and Lee met, Guy was outraged to hear Chen tried to make Lee quit being a shinobi. While he admitted that Chen's views weren't wrong, it was still Lee's own personal dream. Feeling he had to prove his point once and for all, Chen attacked the teacher and pupil with his Leaf Dragon God. To Chen's surprise, Lee revealed to have learned the weakness of Chen's technique and defeated it. Amazed at how far Lee came solely with taijutsu and the bond that he had with Guy as a teacher, Chen admitted to his own faults with his student, ashamed to have not had more faith in him. Finally letting go of his painful past, Chen broke the summoning contract and returned to the afterlife. Rock Lee promised him that he'll offer him rice balls in his grave.